Daniella Monet
'Daniella Monet Zuvic '(n. 01 de marzo 1989 en West Hills, California, EE.UU) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense, mejor conocida por interpretar varios papeles como invitada en series de televisión y recientemente protagonista como Trina Vega en Victorious. Trabajo con Victoria Justice Daniella Monet y Victoria Justice han trabajado juntas en varias ocasiones. Su primer trabajo juntas fue cuando Daniella participó como estrella inivitada en Zoey 101 interpretando al papel de Rebecca Martin donde Victoria quien interpreta a la co-protagonista, Lola Martínez no se llevan bastante bien por chantagear a Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears) por tener una relación con Chase Matthews (Sean Flynn) de los bastante complicada. Ambas regresaron a Nickelodeon participando como protagonistas en la serie de Victorious por Dan Scheneider (mismo creador que Zoey 101) donde Victoria interpreta a Tori Vega que es la hermana pequeña del personaje interpretado por Daniella llamado Trina Vega , en la cual no parecen llevarse bien como todas las relaciones entre hermanas. Daniella Monet ha aparecido en los videoclips de varias canciones de Victoria Justice esas son: Freak The Freak Out, Make It in America, Beggin' on Your Knees, All I Want is Everything. Daniella y Victoria han cantado juntas en Leave It All to Shine, Five Fingaz to the Face y Don't You (Forget About Me). Biografía 1989 - 2003: Primeros años Daniella Monet nació en West Hills, California . Ha actuado en la pantalla chica en numerosos comerciales de televisión que comienzan a la edad de 8. En 1997, tuvo una aparición en un episodio de Pacific Blue . Ella dijo: "Yo siempre supe que quería actuar." en una entrevista con la revista Seventeen. 2003 - 2010: Inicios de su carrera En 2003, obtuvo papeles recurrentes en la serie de televisión American Dreams , The Bernie Mac Show . Monet consiguió un papel recurrente en la serie 8 Simple Rules como Missy Keinfield, el interés amoroso de Rory en la temporada 2. Ella tiene una hermana Sissy ( Elena Lyons ), que le gusta CJ. Ella fue finalmente elegida como Megan Kleinman en la efímera CBS sitcom Listen Up! , donde actuó al lado de Jason Alexander . También como actriz invitada en Zoey 101 interpretando a Rebecca Martin que aparece en tres episodios de la tercera temporada. Ella también apareció en la película de 2006 Simon Says y en 2007 en varias películas. 2010 - 2013: Victorious, películas Fred y spin-off Los Padrinos Mágicos '' Durante 2010-2013, Daniella Monet protagonizó la serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious como co-protagonista, Trina Vega que asiste a Hollywood Arts. Trina es la hermana mayor de la principal protagonista, Tori Vega que no tiene talento y es descrito como "raro" y "molesto", pero que acaba asistiendo al Hollywood Arts. También sustituye Jennette McCurdy como el personaje de Bertha en Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred , Fred 3: Campamento Fred y Fred: The Show . Basado en Los padrinos mágicos serie de dibujos animados, interpretó a Tootie la chica que le gusta Timmy Turner (Drake Bell) en 2011, es una película bastante extraña esas películas fuern: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! y repitió su papel en el año 2012 es A Christmas Fairly Odd. 2013 - presente: ''Awesomeness TV Monet acoge una nueva Nickelodeon espectáculo llamado AwesomenessTV que se estrenó el 01 de julio 2013. Se trasplanta de clips de YouTube agregando nuevo material. Los segmentos incluyen bocetos de personajes famosos, sátiras y videos musicales parodia Filmografía Televisión Música Trivia *Daniella Monet es vegetariana (no come ni carne ni pescado, y tampocó ningún derivado del animal como por ejemplo, la leche) *Daniella Monet es una fan del motocross. *Ella posó para una PETA campaña que anima a los estudiantes que se nieguen a diseccionar animales en el salón de clase Leer más Categoría:Actrices Categoría:Victorious Categoría:Artículos no relacionados con Victoria Justice Categoría:Zoey 101 Categoría:Amigos Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Miembros del reparto Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Cantantes